Grimm Rose Reveal (Idea One)
by Maria65
Summary: Rose had appeared again and this time she plans to capture Ruby. Yet no one will let that happen but Ozpin quickly helps reveal who she truly is. Summer Rose is actually Rose and is half-Grimm like Pyrrha. They fight to stop her from taking Ruby, yet Summer is a elite Huntress, she easily defeats them. Yet looking at Ruby...Summer seems to stop as something clicks within her.


Rose opened her eyes and groaned, sitting up as she rubbed her head, seeing she was in the cell again and sighed, standing up and pacing back and forth, wondering what her Mistress had planned for her next. _'Why does something feel wrong about all of this?'_ Rose thought, bringing a hand up to her chest, feeling her heart beating harshly against her chest. She shook her head, black to red hair swaying with her movement; it reached her shoulders, something she was beginning to dislike. Memories flashed of her having shorter hair...but the memories were so blurry she opted not to remember them. She sighed, shaking her head again before her eyes widened as one memory came and slightly cleared for her a little.

 ** _-Memory- Rose giggled as she sat down with a girl that looked identical to her...except neither Rose nor the little girl had Grimm parts; something that she thought would unnerve her...but didn't. "Is my little Rose feeling excited today?" Rose asked the younger girl, who giggled as she smoothed her hair. "Mhm! Papa's coming home today, right?" The girl asked Rose, who nodded...yet her heart twisted at the words for some reason. "That's right. Daddy and Yang come back from meeting Uncle Qrow today." She said and Rose felt herself gasp...Yang and Qrow? Weren't those the two that she encountered with the Silver Eyed maiden? -Memory End-_**

Rose yelped as her tail was yanked and she growled, turning around and seeing Tyrian's crazy yellow eyes looking at her. "The Queen wishes to see you, White Rose." He said and Rose tilted her head, her only visible brow raising in her confusion...and she felt something twitch on the other side of her face covered by her Grimm mask. "May I ask why?" Rose questioned, wondering why she felt her body changing, yet ignoring it in favor of seeing her Mistress. "No idea, nor should I care." He said, before fixing Rose with a glare. "Yet, do not make the Queen angry or be late, else you'll deal with me personally." He growled out and Rose grinned, her canines longer as her wolf-features shifted slightly. "I've never made her too angry...unlike you." She said as she passed him, leaving him fuming.

As she entered the room where her Mistress, Salem, was waiting for her; she noticed she was...more tense than usual. "Mistress, is something the matter?" Rose asked her Mistress, who looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, they are on the move again." Salem said and Rose stood straight, ready for orders. "If you know of their destination, I can get there and ambush them when they arrive." She said yet Salem shook her head. "No, we must be careful. With Cinder's death and Raven not helping us, we must adjust our plans." She said as she stood and walked over to Rose. Rose felt something within her twitch and urge her to flee...yet she didn't, even as Salem caressed her cheek, eyes harsh. "They plan to board a train that will take them to Atlas. They must NOT reach that train! Do I make myself clear?" Salem asked Rose, who nodded, feeling her Grimm parts react to the possibility of battle.

"When you get there, capture the Silver Eyed Maiden and run when you get the chance." She said and Rose nodded, understanding her orders. She'd have to knock the girl out, obviously...yet for some reason, doing any possible harm to the Silver Eyed Maiden made her feel sick! "Mistress...may I ask a question?" Rose asked, hesitant and Salem nodded, she'd answer it...if she wanted. "Why must we capture the Silver Eyed Maiden?" Rose asked, tilting her head and Salem rose a brow, wondering why Rose felt the need to ask such a question. "Is the child a threat? If so, why don't we simply kill her?" She asked, feeling her gut clench and twist at such words toward the Silver Eyed Maiden. "She has use, that is all I will say." Salem said and Rose wanted to push for a real answer...yet she did not; she knew better.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

"WE GET TO RIDE A TRAIN!" Ruby shouted, silver eyes shining with glee as she bounced a little, the others laughed a little. "We got this information a week ago," Yang began saying, a smile on her face. "and she's still bouncing in joy." She commented fondly, shaking her head softly. "I find it exciting." Pyrrha responded, a smile on her own face as Jaune nodded. "Where's Oscar?! I gotta ask if he rode a train before! This is gonna be so awesome!" Ruby stated, looking for the farm boy when he entered the room. "Did someone say my name?" He asked, walking over and Ren chuckled. "You might wanna dodge." He said and Oscar rose a brow, only for Ruby to slam into him, sending them both to the ground.

"Oscar!" She shouted as she sat up on him and he groaned, rubbing his head. "Wh-what?" He asked, another groan of pain leaving him. "Have you rode in a train before?" She asked and he thought for a bit, before nodding. "Yeah, rode one on my way here." He said before he attempted to sit up, only to realize Ruby was still sitting on his chest slightly. "Ruby...can you get up?" He asked and she seemed confused, before she blushed as Yang and Nora burst into laughter. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby said as she hopped off, hoping her Uncle Qrow wasn't in the Inn. "I-it's alright." He said as Jaune came over and helped him stand.

"We all good?" Qrow asked as he came in, a bag with him and saw everyone else was ready, their bags at their feet. "I believe so." Blake said as Sun kept his tail around her waist and Weiss grabbed her bag. "I guess we best get going then." She said and Nora nodded as Ren picked up his bag and Nora grabbed hers from the kitchen, she seemed to have grabbed a snack as she went out the door with Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha. Weiss, Yang and Blake with Sun and Ilia following soon after with Qrow behind them. Ruby and Oscar smiled at one another as they followed slowly, not wanting Qrow to hear their conversation. "Thank goodness Uncle Qrow didn't see that." Ruby said, referring to her sitting on him and Oscar blushed a little.

"Yeah...else I'd probably be dead." Oscar responded and Ruby rolled her eyes amused. "Oh come, Uncle Qrow isn't THAT bad." She said and Oscar rose a brow, a smile on his face. "You mean except when he drinks." He teased and Ruby chuckled nervously. "Okay...that's the only time he's bad." She said as she twiddled her thumbs and Oscar chuckled, before feeling bold and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making them both blush. "Well, at least he's got you and Yang to keep him in line." He said and Ruby nodded as they headed on their way to a train station, the one in Mistral had been destroyed by the White Fang when they attacked Mistral.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Weiss stared at Sun in surprise at what he told her, even as he looked at Blake for an explanation as to Weiss was currently frozen in shock. "Did...did I break her?" He asked Blake worried, they had all stopped to get some rest, yet night had yet to fall they were all tired from the trek. "No, she just has a-!" Weiss covered Blake's mouth, a bright blush on her face. "Don't tell him!" She shrieked out, making Blake's ears flatten at the shriek. "Weiss!" Blake scolded and Weiss blushed more, realizing she was acting VERY unprofessional. "S-sorry." She said as she backed away and looked away, still blushing. "Are you talking about your crush on Neptune?" Sun asked and Weiss went redder than Ruby's cloak.

Weiss looked at Blake who held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I said nothing, alright?" She defended herself, even as Sun shrugged. "I already knew but don't worry, I didn't tell Neptune. You should tell him yourself." He said, before laying down, yanking Blake with him who yelped in surprise at the drag. Weiss twitched a little, knowing Sun who happened to be Neptune's best friend, knew about her crush on said friend was a little...unnerving and she couldn't believe him not telling Neptune. Yet she knew better, she knew most people kept quiet about those kinds of things. She ignored them in favor of looking over at Ruby and Oscar, smiling a little; she was glad that Ruby had kinda-sorta found someone she was interested in.

Weiss looked over at Yang, seeing her and Qrow were watching Ruby and Oscar like hawks, yet she shook her head fondly; they would always protect Ruby. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were making dinner while Nora and Ilia were playing some kind of card game. She felt a little lonely, knowing she was the only one...aside from Yang and Qrow, without a significant other around. She sighed and leaned her head against the trunk she was leaning against she sitting in front of...before she noticed Pyrrha tense up where she was. Weiss looked at her as Pyrrha revealed her Grimm features and began sniffing the air, before a low growl came from her throat. "Pyrrha?" Jaune asked her, looking at her worried as Pyrrha tail began to lash side-to-side as she stood.

"We've got company." She said and everyone stood up, grabbing their weapons...when suddenly someone landed behind Ruby. "RUBY?!" Oscar shouted as he spun, everyone seeing the white cloaked woman they saw last time. The woman went to grab Ruby, who sped away and appeared above her, Crescent Rose swinging down on the woman, who blocked with the blade part of her kusarigama, before she flung the other side out which went to wrap around Ruby as it came back to Rose. "Ruby, watch out!" Yang shouted and rushed forward, grabbing the weapon and flinging it away. Rose growled and yanked the other blade back which left Yang's hand as she didn't want to get dragged toward Rose. Ruby let off a shot which pushed her far enough away from Rose, only to raise a brow at seeing her.

"You're that one woman who saved me." Ruby asked and the woman nodded, still keeping the left side of her covered. The cloak was pulled tighter and they noticed she kept her body slight turned; keeping her left side surrounded in darkness by the shade of the tree she was near. "Yes and it seems your reflexes are still as sharp as ever." She said, giving an ominous smile and Pyrrha began to growl in a more threatening manner, worrying the others. "Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned again, worried about her as Pyrrha flexed her Grimm arm. "You're the woman whom Salem was busy with." Pyrrha snapped out, her tail lashing, the hand-like appendage at the end snapping at air once more. The other starred at Rose in horror who began to laugh at them, before she covered her face with her human hand.

"Ah yes, I should've know that you, Pyrrha, would've known me." She said as she looked at Pyrrha and they saw the pupil of her only visible eye was now glowing red. Ruby readied her weapon again as the woman stood straight, preparing her own weapon. "Yes, I am Rose and I serve my mistress, Salem." She said as she readied her weapon with her human arm before she looked at her covered left side. "I guess it doesn't matter." Rose said and flipped the cape back and their eyes widened as they saw her left side was like Pyrrha's Grimm side. "She's...she's half Grimm as well." Weiss said in shock, looking over the left half that resembled a Beowulf, even a tail was swaying behind the woman. Qrow rose a brow...something about the woman was awfully familiar...if it wasn't for the fact that he KNEW she died...he would've mistaken her for… "Summer Rose?" Oscar questioned, yet they saw a green light shine, showing he was Ozpin currently.

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Yang and Qrow shouted, eyes wide in horror at the possibility. "Summer, is that you?" Ozpin asked, putting his cane away and Rose tilted her head, a brow rose in confusion. "Summer? I'm sorry but my name is-?!" Rose stopped as her head pounded and she groaned, rubbing her forehead and Ozpin narrowed his eyes, trying to see what would prove it was Summer...she still wasn't showing her face...and face's gave everything away! He rushed forward. "Osc-I mean, Oz!" Qrow shouted, eyes wide as he went to stop him yet he lunged toward Rose, grabbed the hood and Rose gasped before Ozpin yanked it away from her face, revealing her face for them to see.

They all gasped as they were greeted with a tainted version of Summer's face, who looked at them with wide eyes. The left side of her face, from her cheek to her forehead was covered by a mask resembling that of a Beowulf as well, yet the rest of her face was untouched. Her black to red hair was more noticeable in the broken moonlight and Ruby, Yang and Qrow felt something within them stir as the image of Summer Rose smiling flashed on the woman's face before the image faded away. "Summer." Ozpin said longingly, yet no one noticed. "Wait, this is your mother Ruby?" Weiss asked and Ruby nodded, eyes wide as she dropped Crescent Rose and Rose growled. She charged forward, the blades on her weapon raised as she went to strike at Ruby who gasped, before Yang jumped forward, blocking the attack and kicking Summer back; yet her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Summer, come back to us!" Yang shouted yet Summer merely growled and lunged forward, using her weapons, the wire wrapped around Yang and threw her back, throwing her into Qrow, who grunted as he caught Yang before Sun and Blake ran forward, with Ilia who jumped up and used her whip-like sword to try and strike Summer. Summer merely grabbed the weapon with her Grimm hand, yanked Ilia forward before punching her hard to throw her back. "Ilia!" Blake shouted only to gasp and dodge an attack from Summer while Sun tried to get her attention and eventually succeeded as Summer grabbed Sun and slammed him against a tree. Before anyone could react, she grabbed his arm and twisted it harshly and they all heard a loud 'crack' and Sun screamed in pain as Summer broke his arm. "SUN!" Blake shouted, seeing red and she rushed forward, striking at Summer who blocked.

"Guys, stop!" Ruby shouted in horror, silver eyes flashing briefly and Ozpin looked at Ruby sadly, before Oscar spoke. **"Let me help! Ruby needs me!"** Oscar shouted and the light flashed again as Oscar took control and rushed toward Ruby. "Ruby, she's not herself!" Oscar tried to reason with the silver eyed maiden as Ren, Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha rushed to fight Summer as well. Summer didn't seem to mind as she kept them occupied, not breaking a sweat. Yang looked up, tears in her eyes as Qrow tried to get Yang to stand, yet Yang shook her head constantly, telling Qrow to leave her alone. "That's still my mother!" Ruby shouted at Oscar, who growled, shaking his head. "She doesn't remember us. Her memories have been locked away as a Grimm, she sees us all as the enemy!" He said, yet Ruby shook her head, tears running down her face. "That's my mom Oscar, she needs me!" She shouted, silver eyes flashing again and Oscar sighed, looking at Ruby sadly.

"Ruby, I-!" "WATCH OUT!" Nora's scream interrupted Oscar as he spun, seeing Summer was headed toward them. "NO!" Yang shouted as she tried to stand, only to stumble as Qrow rushed forward to save Ruby. "MOM STOP!" Ruby cried in sadness as Summer raised her weapon to bring it down on Ruby. Oscar reacted without thinking. **"OSCAR!"** Ozpin shouted as Oscar covered Ruby with his own body, using himself as a shield. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as the circular blades on Summer's kusarigama sliced down Oscar's back, leaving a large, deep, nasty gash. Oscar merely gritted his teeth in pain, doing his best to stay strong as everyone's eyes were wide in horror. "OSCAR!" Ruby screamed and held him up, looking at Summer with horrified eyes at what her mother had done. Jaune and Ren rushed forward with Nora, who used her hammer to slam Summer away who jumped into the tree and began to fire multiple rounds from her guns.

Jaune brought his shield up to protect him, Ruby and Oscar from the onslaught of bullets as he looked at Oscar. "He needs help!" Ruby shouted, looking at Jaune pleadingly who frowned; they needed to stop or stall Summer long enough for him to heal Oscar. **"Oscar, stay with me. Even I am unable to fully heal you as I can't get our aura to work. Stay with us!"** Ozpin shouted in Oscar's mind, trying to keep the farm boy conscious. Eventually Summer stopped using the gun function and done forward, a mere blur of white petals as she appeared above them again and threw one weapon at an angle as it wrapped around Ruby, who gasped as the weapon went back to Summer and Ruby was yanked away from Oscar. "Ruby!" Qrow shouted and rushed forward to save his niece.

He lunged at Summer, who kicked him away before using her weapon to slice at him, getting his old wound, before she spun behind him and sliced his back and he growled. He tried to cut the wire, yet it stayed strong and his eyes widened...it really was Summer's weapon. Summer appeared in his face and he gasped before she struck at his sword arm, rendering it useless as he growled and she kicked him back, shooting off three spikes from her Grimm arm that kept him pinned to a tree. Nora rushed again with Ren, who didn't stand a chance as Summer looked at them and her silver eyes glowed, before pillars of white rose petals swirled around the two and they heard the two scream before the pillars died away and they saw the two with multiple scars before Summer rushed and kicked them away; their scars bleeding, making it hard for them to stand.

"Did she just use her semblance to stop them?" Blake asked in shock before Summer appeared behind her and Yang gasped. "Blake!" She shouted and rushed forward as one of Summer's kusarigama blade folded out to make a sword and she struck, stabbing into Yang though as she jumped to protect Blake. "Yang!" Blake cried out in shock, yet Yang gritted her teeth in pain and punched Summer back, making her cry out in pain. Yang gasped and fell to her knees yet Summer wasn't done as she dove forward again and kicked Yang hard enough to send her flying back and slamming into Ilia. Blake growled as Weiss summoned her knight yet Summer's eyes flashed again as she looked at the summon and white rose petals swirled around the knight, shredding it and Weiss groaned. "Knew that wouldn't work." She said and Qrow groaned as he looked over.

"Don't fight Summer, just try and set Ruby free!" Qrow shouted and Blake nodded to Weiss as the former heiress rushed to save Ruby while Blake dealt with Summer. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, who was watching Summer, waiting for an opening yet she stuck close to Jaune, opting to protect him should Summer get close to them as he tried to help Oscar. "Pyrrha, stop her." Jaune said to the former Fall Maiden who bit her lower lip yet nodded and charged forward as Summer cut into Blake's stomach before throwing the woman back. Pyrrha caught Blake and set her down near Yang, before charging Summer, who grinned. "Grimm against Grimm." Summer said and Pyrrha roared as she dropped her weapon and struck with her Grimm arm, trying to slash into Summer, who blocked with a grin. She threw her weapons toward Ruby, the blade slamming into the tree she was near and making Weiss dodge to avoid the blades.

Pyrrha growled and kicked Summer who grunted and grabbed Pyrrha's leg and spun, throwing her toward a tree. Pyrrha spun to brace her legs against the tree and rocketed off it, slamming into Summer and sending her down as the two grappled with each other. "Pyrrha, don't kill her!" Ruby shouted with wide eyes, tears continuing to run down her face and Pyrrha growled; she'd try not to. Her tail lashed and scratched across Summer's unmasked face, making Summer snarl as she grabbed Pyrrha by the throat with her Grimm arm. "Pyrrha!" Jaune cried out in shock, yet he couldn't move from Oscar. Summer got Pyrrha off her and pushed her to the ground, wrapping her human arm around Pyrrha's neck and choking her; though she wouldn't kill Pyrrha. Pyrrha began to lose consciousness as she scratched at Summer's arms and hands, yet Summer had a crazed look in her eyes with a sadistic smile. "I'm still the better Grimm...Pyrrha Nikos." Summer said with a malicious tone.

Pyrrha tried to snarl, yet Summer merely gave an odd smile afterward and removed one arm, only to slam her Grimm fist into Pyrrha's stomach, breaking a few ribs. "PYRRHA!" Jaune shouted as his eyes widened and Pyrrha began to cough, blood seeping out of her mouth as she rolled onto her side, trying to breath. Summer stood after that and stalked toward Ruby and Weiss, in which Weiss had finally freed Ruby as she removed the weapons and unwrapped the wire from Ruby. "Weiss watch out!" Blake called out, unable to stand and Weiss turned around with wide blue eyes. Summer picked Weiss up with her Grimm hand and Ruby screamed at Summer. "Mom, stop it!" She shouted, yet Summer looked at Ruby and rose a brow. "I am not your mother, I am not Summer...I am merely Rose." Summer said before she threw Weiss at a tree and using the spikes on her Grimm arm, it sped toward Weiss and pinned her to the tree like it had Qrow.

Summer looked at Ruby, silver eye glowing and Ruby whimpered as Summer grabbed her weapon and kicked Ruby down. "Ruby, no!" Yang shouted as she struggled to get up, she had to save her sister! "Mom please…" Ruby began to plead as Summer knelt down, keeping one leg on Ruby's stomach to keep her pinned. "Stop this...please…" Ruby whimpered out, tears coming faster as they went down her cheeks. Summer raised one arm, her human arm and the blade folded out again, making a sword as she planned to stab her own daughter, keep her from struggling as she planned to drag her back to her mistress. "Oh no…" Jaune cried out and he looked at Oscar, seeing he was waking up and Oscar looked at him, nodded and Jaune shot to his feet, rushing toward Ruby.

"Let her go!" He shouted and Summer glanced at him. Her eye flashed and white petals swirled around him and they heard him scream and his armor break, before the petals faded. Jaune fell to his knees and groaned, trying to stand again yet Summer snarled. She bent her Grimm arm toward Jaune and a spike shot off, speeding toward him and piercing his shoulder. "Jaune!" Ruby cried out in horror as Oscar and everyone who was conscious stared in shock. "Summer…" Oscar coughed out, flashing as Ozpin took control. "Stop this." He pleaded and Summer looked at him...the boy was no threat. "Don't hurt Ruby...don't hurt your own daughter." He said and Summer narrowed her eyes, turning her gaze toward Ruby and ignoring Ozpin. She brought her arm further back, intent on piercing Ruby through the stomach and Ruby closed her eyes as Summer struck.

"RUBY!" Everyone shouted before silence fell over them. Ruby felt no pain...so after a few heartbeats she opened her eyes...only to see Summer was shaking, the blade right before her stomach, yet Summer couldn't make the final move. Her visible eye was wide and they watched as the red eyes on her Grimm mask faded...before the mask cracked and their eyes widened in surprise. ...Was she...reverting? Summer stood up and backed away, nearly stumbling as she starred at Ruby in surprise, wondering what was going on. "...Why?" Summer asked herself as her tail began to lash side-to-side. "Why can't I do this?!" She shouted as she dropped her weapons, gripping her head instead. "Mom?" Ruby asked as she sat up and Summer shouted in anger. "I can't disappoint my mistress...I can't disobey Salem!" She shouted and they heard a crack as the mask fractured further.

"Mom!" Ruby said again and Summer responded by looking up and they all saw the maternal, motherly kindness enter Summer's eyes. "Ruby dear…" Summer said in the voice Ruby, Yang, Qrow and Ozpin remembered, tears running down Summer's face as she looked at her body. She sobbed, before looking at Ruby sadly, tears running down her face and Ruby sniffled as well. "Mom…" She trailed off as Summer took a few steps back. Summer picked her weapon up and looked at Ruby again sadly, shaking her head as she tried to stay in her right mind. "Y-Yang...Qrow...look after Ruby…" She sobbed out, confusing them before Summer looked at Oscar, seeing gold eyes and she smiled. "Tell her what she needs to know...Ozpin." She said before her silver eye glazed over and she pulled her hood up, jumping away and rushing off.

"MOM!" Ruby shouted as she shot to her feet, only to trip and stumble, hitting the ground. "Ruby!" Qrow shouted and cursed before he forced himself into his bird form and landed near Ruby back in his human form. _'Why didn't I think of that earlier.'_ He thought, watching as Ruby sobbed, curling in on herself. "I...I thought I had h-her back...I-I thought I had m-mom b-back!" Ruby sobbed out in a yell, hugging herself tighter. Qrow frowned before he got up and helped the others up, glancing at Ruby every now and then, seeing she was still crying. Weiss went to comfort her but Oscar was there first, flashing to show he was back in control of his own body. "Ruby?" He asked and Ruby hugged him, crying into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her and the others watched in sadness.

After Jaune had healed his shoulder, he pushed himself past his limits to heal the others who needed it, especially Sun and Pyrrha, whom had broken ribs. Ren was holding a still unconscious Nora, yet they were both mostly healed. Sun kept one hand on Blake, who was mostly healed as well as the woman kept her head on his shoulder. Ilia was sitting next to Sun as well, watching as Jaune healed Sun's arm, even as Weiss knelt next to Yang and Qrow, seeing if they were okay and the two nodded as they were both mostly healed as well. After they were all done, Jaune swayed and Sun looked at him worried as Pyrrha held him, trying to keep him steady. "You okay?" Sun asked Jaune who nodded, holding one of Pyrrha's hands tightly around his chest. "Yeah...just some rest and I'll be okay." He said as he panted and Pyrrha ran her human hand through his hair.

"I think we all need a rest." Qrow said and everyone nodded, getting ready to settle for some sleep. "It seemed as though Summer regained her mind for a moment." Weiss commented as she grabbed her sleeping bag and they nodded. "I'm glad though…" Yang said as she kept her eyes to the ground. "It means that Summer can fight of Salem's control, possibly regain control completely if she continues." Yang said before she looked over at Oscar and Ruby, in which Ruby had cried herself to sleep and Oscar stood up, walking over as Qrow got Ruby's sleeping bag ready. Oscar laid her down in the bag, before he sighed and looked at the others. "Ozpin said that it might be harder on Summer." Oscar said, confusing them. "What does that mean?" Ren asked as he set Nora down in her own sleeping bag. "What it means," Qrow began as he got his own bag ready. "is that Salem will try even harder to keep Summer in her control." He said as he sat down instead, not opting to sleep just yet.

"Meaning?" Ilia asked as Sun got in his bag with Blake, both listening. "Meaning...that if Summer ran back to Salem...Salem might try to completely erase Summer's memories…" Qrow trailed off as he looked at Ruby, making sure his niece was still asleep, before he sighed. "Or Salem might see Summer as a problem and kill her...again." He said in a deadly tone, eyes hard as he tried not to think about Summer dying because of Salem again. Cinder may have killed her the first time because of Summer having the summer maiden's power...but it was Salem who planned it. He shook his head, trying to ignore the memory of Summer dying and how he had to break the news to Tai, Yang, Ozpin and Ruby...in which only Raven and Qrow, himself, had been there when Summer fell at Cinder's hands due to the plan Salem had. "I can't let anyone else die." Qrow muttered to himself as everyone settled down to sleep. He looked at the broken moon, tears in his eyes as they finally fell down his face and he gave a shaky sigh. "Please...let me protect the daughter of the woman whom I once loved. Even if she's not my daughter...let me be able to protect her in Summer's place." He said, before closing his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Alright, so this was just one of the idea's I have about revealing Ruby. Since I haven't seen Volume 6 yet but have an idea maybe as I saw the trailer for it, I decided to go ahead and have some fun. Since I saw a train I figured why not? So ta-da! I present one of the many idea's I have about revealing Summer Rose to the group and yes, she finally remember's her name and no...she did not stay. I may eventually make a story where she does...but it'll rip at feels considering what I'd do afterwards so...yeah. Anyways, tried to make a pretty cool fight scene between Grimm!Summer and Grimm!Pyrrha as they are both half-grimm pretty sure everyone wanted to see battle between two half-grimms, right? ...Right!**

 **Whelp, not much to say except I hope you all enjoyed this. I may take a break from current time story Arc until volume 6 is completely out so I can watch the whole thing in one go. ...I'm a binge watcher and I'm impatient...I hate waiting for episodes and for some reason, Volume 6 isn't on crunchyroll so...yeah...I gotta wait.**

 **Well, like I said, hope you all enjoyed this! ^^**


End file.
